Midnight Seduction
by Odji
Summary: Sebastian is under investigation, and its William's duty to watch over him until he is either convicted or cleared of suspicion. Unfortunately for William, Sebastian can't seem to let him do his job without incident. One-shot Lemon.


AN: I want to apologize in advance for any OOC-ness with these two characters. I wrote this with two ideals in mind: Sebastian is a demon, and his job is to lead people into the darkness of temptation. William is a reaper, and although he has passed on, he was once human (and even has emotions somewhere XD). Because William was human, he can also be led into temptation. And let's face it, who wouldn't be tempted by Sebastian? But yeah, major OOC-ness. T.T

* * *

Midnight Seduction

* * *

'How tiresome.' William thought to himself as he stood along the tree line outside of the Phantomhive mansion. Binoculars to his eyes, he watched as the members of the Phantomhive mansion readied themselves for bed.

A few days ago, the higher up's had made mention that there were some odd soul-related activities going on as of late. All of the murders had occurred late at night, between midnight and two in the morning. The logical assumption was that the Earl Phantomhive or his demonic servant was somehow involved. As a loyal worker of the Reaper's Association, William had reluctantly taken it upon himself to investigate the household as well as the demon for any strange occurrences.

Normally, he would've assigned the work to one of his subordinates, but if word got back to Grell Sutcliff that his demonic love interest was being investigated, no work would be done at all.

Lowering the binoculars from his eyes, the dark haired man used his scythe to adjust his spectacles. Now, just as he had for the past few nights, he would have to sneak inside of the mansion to keep an eye on the vile demon contracted to the Earl Phantomhive. With a deep sigh, the raven haired reaper made his way to the destination of the night, the Phantomhive mansion.

In a flash he appeared at the base of the large mansion, moving silently and accurately. The servants of the household were not average humans, and getting past them required great care and skill. Moving silently among the shadows of the night, William leapt into the air and onto the balcony above him, a large plant shielding his body from view.

The room beyond the clear glass door was dark, but the reaper was sure he was in the correct place, despite the lack of light. In the past nights, he had observed Sebastian Michaelis in this exact room, moving around in the darkness as only a supernatural being could. Pulling out a pocket watch from his pants pocket, the reaper checked the time.

"He's a bit late today." William muttered to himself.

"Perhaps I was preparing for my visitor, Mr. Spears. Though I must say it is quite unbecoming for a guest to arrive so late at night, don't you agree?" A silky voice sounded from beside him, breath ghosting over his ear from the other man's close proximity.

To his alarm, Sebastian Michaelis stood beside him, and much to closely at that. Taking a quick step away, William turned to face the smirking demon. Adjusting his glasses as he often did when he was nervous or uncomfortable, the dark haired reaper addressed the demon.

"Mr. Michaelis, I will ask that you keep a respectable distance from my person." The reaper warned, his death scythe glinting in the moonlight.

A sickeningly sweet smile crossed the demon's features and William couldn't help but scoff at the lies and deception it held. So like a demon.

"And I will ask that you leave this estate the same way you came. This is the third night I've sensed you outside of my window Mr. Spears. I would expect such behavior from Grell Sutcliff, but certainly not yourself." Sebastian teased as he moved towards the balcony door, opening it and motioning for the reaper to enter.

Reluctantly, William moved forward and entered the dark room, his senses heightened in the unusual situation. The door closed a moment later as the demon entered the room, and candles flickered to life to illuminate the small dwelling. A comfortable looking pair of chairs sat on the far side of the room, and the reaper made his way towards them. If he was expected to speak to the demon, he would do so in a proper setting as a gentleman.

Taking a seat in the closest chair, he watched as the demon took the opposing seat, red eyes filled with amusement and a slight smile tilting his lips upward. William had never wanted to strike another person more. The room was quiet, both men observing the other before Sebastian finally spoke.

"What brings you here tonight, Mr. Spears?" Sebastian questioned.

William debated between telling the truth or lying. It was none of the demon's business as to why he was being investigated, however, the dark haired reaper could think of no adequate lies to feed the other man. The truth would be the best option.

"There have been a series of deaths of humans who are not on the to-die list. Their souls have not been recovered, and it is assumed a demon has devoured them. As you are the only known demon residing in the immediate area, you have been under watch." The reaper explained.

"I see." Sebastian said with some distaste. "I am under contract still, as I'm sure you're aware."

"It is still within your capabilities to accomplish such a feat. You will be under surveillance until you slip up and are captured, or until we find the true cause of these deaths." William stated firmly, keeping his acidic green eyes trained on the other man.

"A bit beneath you, isn't it Mr. Spears?" The demon questioned with an amused look. "Usually you have your subordinates handle such simple matters."

William raised an eyebrow at the comment, crossing his legs as he leaned back against the plush chair. He was proud of himself for managing to stay civil with such an uncouth creature.

"You would prefer Grell Sutcliff peering into your window at all hours? It can be arranged, though I will admit I am a bit fearful that he might join you in your escapades." The raven haired reaper announced.

"As flattering as the offer is, I think I would rather you be the one to wait outside my door during the night." The demon said with a chuckle. "I fear Mr. Sutcliff would only cause problems for myself as well as my young master."

"Very well. I shall complete your surveillance as planned then." William said as he collapsed his scythe down and slid it into the jacket of his suit.

An awkward silence overcame the two men, each facing the other and watching for any malicious intent. William knew he couldn't let the other man out of his sight even for a moment. Demon were quick and precise, traits that the reaper could admire. However, even a moment of inattentiveness could allow the creature to flee the mansion and devour another soul. That was something that the reaper could not allow.

Green eyes met red, and William shifted uncomfortably. He would've much preferred to remain outside. He had never been very social by nature, and situations like this often caused him to feel uncomfortable and on edge. A mischievous look appeared in the demon's eyes, and the raven haired reaper silently wished he would've sent Grell Sutcliff after all.

"So, it must be tedious to have to watch another person for so long." Sebastian stated with a smile smirk, eyes trailing over the reaper's body.

"It is a normal occurrence in my line of work." William stated back, doing his best to shut down conversation with the demon.

He had no interest in pleasantries after all. He was here for work, not for a conversation. Lives were on the line.

"So you intend to follow me around and watch my intimate and personal moments as well as my daily routine? How perverse." The demon said with a laugh as he rested his head in his hand, watching the other man intently.

William scoffed.

"It is not perverse. I find no sexual pleasure in watching neither you nor anyone else in such a manor. However you are correct. I have been and shall continue to watch your movements until this case is resolved." The dark haired reaper announced, his voice cool and authoritative.

The demon suddenly stood, and on instinct William reached for his scythe. A pleasant smile kept him on edge, but allowed him the comfort of withdrawing his hand from his weapon. The demon moved to his dresser quietly, a teasing light shinning in his eyes. Withdrawing a set of night clothes as well as fresh undergarments, Sebastian set the clothes atop the dresser and slid his jacket off. As the dark haired demon began to unbutton his vest, William shifted uncomfortably.

"What on earth are you doing?" The reaper questioned as he adjusted his glasses, his eyes meeting the demon's own.

"Well, it is time for bed, Mr. Spears. It's only proper to change into the correct clothing." Sebastian stated as his vest fell to the floor, the demon setting to work on his white shirt now. "Be sure to keep your eyes on me, Mr. Spears. You know how devious we demon can be."

Irritation rose inside the reaper. He was not a toy for some demon to tease, nor was he a bashful fool. As a reaper, it was his job to make sure the demon's works and actions had no effect on him. The vile beast would not shame him away from doing his job.

"Get on with it, then." He challenged, letting the demon know he would not back down, would not look away.

A large grin broke across the other man's face as he worked on the buttons of his white shirt, exposing pale and flawless skin as he went. As the shirt fell to the floor, William was embarrassed to find his eyes wandering the pale expansion of skin, studying the details and contours of the other man's lean chest that had been bared to him.

Gloved hands trailed from the top of the demon's pants and up his naked chest, pausing to toy with hardened pink nipples along the way. At this point, William recognized the demon's intent, but was caught between his dignity and his word. His job and pride demanded he stay. What would he tell his superiors, a demon attempted to seduce him and he ran?

But his dignity demanded that he leave, because despite his disgust with the demon, his seduction was indeed working.

A set of perfect teeth took hold of a gloved hand, pulling the white cloth from the flesh before moving to its partner, and William was scandalized to find how tight his pants had gotten. Red eyes met his own, and the reaper silently willed himself not to look away.

"You're blushing, William." Sebastian said wryly.

"Disgusting beast." The reaper spat back, words laced with venom.

"And yet you can't take your eyes off of me." The demon coo'd as his hands drifted back down to his black pants, toying with the button as he gave the reaper a coy look. "Feel free to leave at any time, Mr. Spears."

'I should leave.' The reaper thought to himself as the button of the black slacks popped open, revealing silky black undergarment. 'This is shameful, immoral, disgusting…' Pants dropped to pool around the other man's slender legs, and were quickly removed along with a pair of socks and shoes.

Flawless pale skin flickered in the candle light, taunting his senses and all William wanted to do was run. Run, before he gave in. But he was the reaper dispatch supervisor, he couldn't run. He was not weak. The demon would not lead him any farther into sin.

The demon smirked as he took hold of his hardened member though his silk boxers, and William watched as the other man's head fell back and a moan escaped. The other man continued to fondle himself, and William found he could sit quietly no longer.

"Dress yourself demon. I have no intentions of watching such immoral actions, nor will I be drawn into them." The dark haired reaper snapped, sending an irritated glare towards the demon who had slowly allowed his boxers to inch down his hips seductively.

Another inch would leave him bare to William's eyes, and the reaper could not figure out for the life of him whether or not he wanted to look away anymore. The demon brought a hand up to his face, giving his pointer finger a sensual lick before speaking.

"This is my room, I'll do what I want." Sebastian said, a challenge in his voice. "Watch or leave."

With that, William watched as the black undergarment slid down the demon's legs, pooling at his feet and leaving Sebastian completely exposed. The other man's erection bobbed heavily with arousal, its tip bright red with need.

The reaper's own arousal throbbed uncomfortably within his pants, and only restricted him farther as the demon began to cross the floor towards him. But as the demon reached out to trail a finger along William's jaw line, the reaper remembered himself and his scythe to the beast's throat within the blink of an eye.

The demon stilled in surprise, his eyes widening and a puzzled look overcoming his face.

"Don't touch me, you filthy creature!" William snapped as he pressed his blade into the demon's neck, a small trickle of blood flowing down the smooth expansion of skin. "Get dressed and go to bed, so that I may complete my job as required."

Sebastian smiled, and before the reaper could react, his blade was snatched from his hand and thrown across the room. His wrists were pinned to his side and the demon slid onto his lap, straddling him. As their groins pressed together, both men let out a moan.

"Stop fighting me, William." Sebastian whispered into his ear, his hot breath softly caressing the other man's sensitive skin. "If you insist on invading my privacy at such hours of the night, the least you could do is indulge me."

His fisted hands were brought to the demon's nude sides, pressed against the soft flesh and forced to move against it. The demon's hard erection lay across his clothed one, and the heat of the other man on his lap was enough to drive him mad.

"No one has to know, it'll be a secret." Came another whisper, the words like sweet poison to William's ears.

He struggled to pull away from the demon's powerful grip, but to no avail. The demon was much stronger than he appeared, and the reaper's own lust was beginning to cloud his judgment. His fists began to uncurl, his hand cupping the pale skin it was pressed against.

The demon moved William's willing hands upward, bringing them to his hardened nipples, and the dark haired reaper couldn't resist teasing the little nubs with his fingers. Sebastian gave a soft moan and leaned into the touch, and the reaper felt himself shudder with a mixture of lust and disgust.

This was wrong. But William had never claimed to be a saint.

Pinching the demon's hardened nipples between his fingers, the raven haired reaper leaned forward and cautiously lapped at the other man's neck, tasting the blood from the wound he had caused. The thick liquid tasted intoxicating, and William was quick to go back for another taste, suckling on the bloodstained flesh.

Suddenly, his wrists were freed and the weight had left his lap. Snapping out of his lust-fueled daze, the reaper watched as the demon gave him a teasing smile before sashaying over to his bed.

"I plan to finish this in bed, with or without you." Sebastian called back as he crawled onto the plush bed, his lust filled gaze turning to observe the reaper who watched him intently.

William watched as the demon rolled onto his back, one hand coming up to grasp his exposed member and pump the hardened flesh for his eyes only. It was sinful, it was lewd, and he had never been more aroused in his life.

As he watched the demon moan and gasp on the bed, the reaper's hands drifted to his own pants, unbuttoning them and pulling out his hardened member from the tight confines of his black slacks. He took hold of himself and began to pump his hand at the same pace as Sebastian, head falling back slightly as the heavenly feeling of sexual pleasure began to course through his body.

Through half-closed eyes, William watched as the demon brought three fingers to his mouth, and his cheeks darkened as the demon suckled them fiercely. A moment later, the slick fingers moved down between the demon's legs, and the raven haired reaper watched as the first digit slipped inside the other man's entrance.

"Oh William…. Won't y-you come join me?" Sebastian called out as he thrust his finger in and out of his entrance, head thrown back in pleasure as he thrust into the hand wrapped around his throbbing length.

Without another thought, William found himself standing and shedding his clothing, carelessly yanking the cloth away from his body until he was fully nude. As he made his way over to the bed where Sebastian lay, he watched as the demon slid a second finger inside of himself, stretching the tight walls as he gasped and moaned.

"William..!" Sebastian cried sharply as he struck his prostate, hips jerking as pleasure wracked his body.

The reaper watched as eyes filled with sin gazed at him with unbridled lust as the demon pulled his fingers out of his entrance and drew William to him, their lips meeting in a heated kiss as the reaper's body covered the demon's own. As tongues battled for dominance, the dark haired reaper settled himself between the demon's pale legs, their groins brushing together to create a pleasurable friction.

Plundering the demon's mouth, the reaper grinded into the demon's body over and over, enjoying the gasps and shudders the demon allowed to escape. He couldn't deny it, he had lost himself to the lust and sin the disgusting demon under him had offered. It had been too long since he had been with another in such an intimate way. How could he deny the demon when the other man flaunted his supple body before him, touching himself so lewdly and gasping William's own name?

A hand entangled itself in the demon's hair and yanked hard, breaking the kiss. The other man panted beneath him and arched upward, seeking more attention from his sworn enemy. Yes, there was certainly no denying it, the demon was beautiful.

"I want you." William admitted as he adjusted himself, his erection rubbing up against the demon's firm buttocks.

William gasped as a hand took hold of his member and guided it to Sebastian's entrance, brushing the tip of his throbbing erection over the demon's puckered entrance.

"Take me then, reaper." The demon said, giving William's throbbing length a few jerks as it rested against his entrance.

Lifting the demon's legs onto his shoulders, the reaper took hold of the other man's trim waist and thrust roughly, earning a pained cry as he slid in to the hilt. The demon was tight and hot, and felt better than any other he had ever allowed to see himself in such an intimate manor. Nails dug into his back, tearing the flesh and leaving behind bloody reminders of the encounter he was sure he would later regret.

Without hesitation, the reaper pulled out and thrust back in again, building up a steady rhythm as the demon shuddered and whimpered beneath him. Reaching down, William grasped the demon's hard length, fighting the urge to pull away in disgust as he began to stroke the other man in time with his thrusts. Adjusting himself slightly, he slammed inside of Sebastian and earned a scream.

"Harder!" The demon demanded with a snarl. "Fuck me harder!"

Speeding up, William slammed himself into the demon again and again, earning him strangled gasps and demands which he paid no heed to. As heat began to swirl in his abdomen, the raven haired reaper could feel his release approaching rapidly, groans and gasps escaping him as he began to lose himself to pleasure.

With a few more strong thrusts, the erection in his hand twitched and shot out cum, Sebastian crying out loudly as his body was wracked with orgasm. The man beneath him shuddered, and William began to lose his rhythm, his instincts guiding his hips as he drove into the other man again and again. Finally, euphoria overcame him, and he spilled his release into Sebastian as his hips jerks spastically.

Exhausted, the reaper collapsed forward and rolled to the side. Moments later, William felt sleep overcome him.

* * *

William T. Spears was in his office the next morning when a knock at the door drew his attention away from his paperwork. Calling for the other to come in, the raven haired reaper watched as his subordinate, Ronald Knox, entered the room. The blond gave an awkward smile, and a slight wave as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey boss, Mr. Nelson asked me to come down here and let you know that another murder occurred last night, same as the rest. He said you'd wanna know." Ronald stated as he ran his hand through his hair, looking bored with the situation at hand,

'Another murder?' William thought to himself. 'I was there all night. Another demon, perhaps? Then again, I did fall asleep. Can I really rule him out? What a bother.'

With a wave of his hand, the reaping supervisor dismissed his subordinate, continuing his work as he heard the door click closed behind the young man. 'Well, I suppose I have no choice but to continue my observation of the demon until he is completely cleared.'

* * *

AN: OOC characters are OOC. ;.; My bad guys.


End file.
